A Moment Of Happiness
by KunnieHikari
Summary: I wrote an alternate ending of the Tokyo Ghoul: Root A. Warning: Yaoi(GuyxGuy) THIS INVOVLES A LEMON, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI. Fangirls are welcome to reach their imaginations! This dedicated to my friend TheTwin-Emma on fanfiction.


**Me: Hey guys! This a one-shot about Hide and Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. This involves Yaoi(guyxguy), so please for the sake of fangirls. Don't be idiots to read my story and say it sucks. If you love yaoi, go ahead and have fun reading.**

 **WARNING: This contains a sex/lemon scene! If you don't like please leave! I do not own anything!**

* * *

"H-Hide...n-no..aahh.." Kaneki moaned as he was thrusted harshly be the other. He moaned at his kagune wrapped both of them together. He was so aroused, it was mating season for the ghouls and Kaneki has organs of a woman. Hide was saved and given ghoul organs of a man to live fullest to his life. At first he was awkward with it, but got the hang of it.

Hide grunted as he thrusted inside his mate. He panted, wanting more. Hide thrusts again, more faster and harder, grinding into Kaneki. "Kaneki...your insides are so good..." He whispers into the others ear.

Kaneki moaned at the dirty talk, "I want more, I want your semen.." He whispered huskily to his dominant mate. He yelled loving as he was rewarded with a sharp thrust straight to the core. "Ah!hah! Hide!" He shouted as a frantic pace started.

The room was filled with smell of sex, heat, sweat and most of all love. All four combined their heat and lust to each other. With Kaneki transplanted with woman organs, his new ability is to able bear a child of his mate.

Kaneki panted as he felt his insides squeeze his lover's member. He moaned as it throbbed and grew slightly bigger. Kaneki mouth went slack and saliva was trailing down to his chin. His nails raked down Hide's back, creating red marks.

"Hi-Hide! Mou-! Hyaaa!" Kaneki moaned out loudly. He whined as he came on both their chests. Kaneki felt Hide remove himself. To his shock Hide flipped him on his hands and knees. "Hi-Hide!" Kaneki called out and was about to turned his to face the other, but was met with a sharp thrust. "N-no! I-I already-! Ha..ahhhh~" Kaneki moaned once more as Hide his sweet spot.

Hide groaned as he felt his mate's insides squeeze him. He smirked at Kaneki, "Who said we were done. Hm?" Hide whispered huskily into the others ear. "Admit Kaneki, you love this as much as I do." He said and licked Kaneki's ear.

Kaneki felt himself tremble at such words. He couldn't keep himself up and so he plopped down to his chest. This position gives more access for Hide to thrust in deeper. "Please.." Kaneki whimpered.

"Please what?" Hide teased as he played with others nipples and licking the shell of the ear.

"Please, I-I want your semen. Ah!" Kaneki begged and was rewarded with a deep thrust.

Hide panted as he thrusted even harder and faster. He grinned himself inside of Kaneki, driving the other craving for more. The orange-haired teen wanted more. "Get ready." Was all he said to the white teen. He unleashed his kagune tentacles and wrapped it around Kaneki's nipples and member. He then slipped one inside of Kaneki without his notice.

Kaneki whipped his head back and cried out of over load pleasure in his veins. Two tentacles massaging his nipples and one stroking his member. He jerked as he felt something thrusting along with Hide's member inside of him. "Pull it out! Y-Your gonna-!" He was cut off the bits of pain was washed and pleasure ruled his body. He wrapped his kagune around Hide, trapping him. He was not letting go of Hide until he had his semen inside of him.

Each thrust was powerful. Both moaned as they neared to the end. Kaneki moaned loudly as he cum on the bed, painfully. He moaned as he felt Hide cum inside of him, he felt a gush of thick, sticky semen coating his insides. Hide grunted as he finished the last bits of pouring his semen inside of his mate.

Both laid on the bed for awhile, both kagune's disappeared. Kaneki leaned backwards and sat on Hide's member. He then turned his body to face Hide. "Mm!" Kaneki started to ride a flushed Hide staring at him. Kaneki put both of his hands on Hide's chest, he looked at his lover with a flushed face and saliva trailing down to his chin and eyes shining at him.

Hide smiled at thrusted upwards and groaned as Kaneki's walls tighten around his member. The couple went a few rounds that night. Moans, groans and harsh panting was sounded in the room as they made love.

-（≧∇≦）-Line Break-（＾ω＾）-

Two weeks later~

Kaneki threw up in the toilet bowl again. What women say is being pregnant is hard, but you get to bear you lover's child.

"Kaneki?" A woman's voice called out to him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Touka-chan?" He replied back to her.

"You alright there." She asks as she walks up to him.

"Yeah, morning sickness isn't the best."

"Try drinking some water."

"Alright."

Kaneki turned on the faucet of the bathroom and filled a cup with water. He then walked while drinking water. Kaneki turned his head behind him as he felt a presence behind him. 'It's probably Tsukiyama-San trying to get me.' He thought plainly as he walked to the kitchen sink and placed his cup there. Kaneki then walked out to the front to see Hide helping with the customers.

"Ka~ne~ki~kun!" He heard a singing song like voice.

"Sorry Tsukiyama-San, but I'm taken already." Kaneki said to him.

"That's a lie, I can smell your heat..." He scooted closer to Kaneki. He was about to hold the other until the white haired teen smacked his hands away.

Kaneki sighed and walked out the shop with Hide. He turned around to talk with Hide. "Tsukiyama-San is targeting me." He told his lover.

Hide frowned, "My scent should be around you, that bastard.." He growled at this and hugged Kaneki. "I won't let anyone tear us apart my love." He said lovingly. Hide kisses His mate's cheek.

"Your scent is around me, it maybe because Touka-chan helped me earlier." The smaller one nuzzled his nose with Hide's.

After a few hours the shop closed and everyone was free to go hom or do something else. The only problem is that Tsukiyama is following Kaneki back home. Kaneki sighed, 'Why did Touka borrow Hide again? Oh, for her new boyfriend's gift.' He thought.

"Tsukiyama-San, can you please stop following me?" He asks politely to the purple haired man.

"No, you belong to me now. Will be mates forever. You will bear my child." He smiled at Kaneki.

"Excuse me, but Kaneki is mine now." Hide spoke up behind Kaneki.

Kaneki smiled and hugged his lover, kissing him on the lips. Hide smiled and hugged him tightly around his waist. He glared darkly at Tsukiyama. "Touka-chan is happy with her gift." He told Kaneki and his lover smiled and nodded.

"Lies! Kaneki has been mine ever since I found out he has a delicious scent! A trés bien scent!" Tsukiyama argued.

"I knew Kaneki ever since we were kids. I know his favourite food, books, shows, and he loves me to the core!" Hide shouted angrily to the taller one.

This angered Tsukiyama and unleash his kagune. "He belongs to me!" He shouted and went for Hide.

Hide unleashed his kagune and instantly pinned down Tsukiyama to the ground. He is much more powerful than any other ghoul. When he was transplanted with ghoul organs it came from a rare type of ghoul and Kaneki's level is right under him. That means his level is like the owl ghoul, but he knows to control himself.

Hide walked to Tsukiyama and kneeled in front of him. "If you ever come near my mate and me. There will be hell upon you." He darkly told the other and left with Kaneki. Tsukiyama laid there and peed his pants.

-ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ- Line Break- 〜（ゝ。∂）-

After that incident, Tsukiyama never came back and the couple were happy about that.

Kaneki massaged his little bump and smiled, "Hey little one.." He whispered quietly as he sat on a chair in their apartment. He jumped a little as he felt arms wrapped around his stomach and massage it.

"I'm home love." Hide said.

"Welcome home.." Kaneki greeted him.

They both sat on the couch and looked out the window. The night sky was beautiful, stars everywhere and a full moon shining in all it's glory. They smiled and kissed. This was truly their moment of happiness and their little will be coming along the way.

* * *

 **Me: Please review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
